


Friday Nights

by shieldstan



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Camboy Dean, Daddy Kink, Dom Phil, Established Relationship, Implied dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Dean, because no one writes cmbrose, brief aftercare, i wrote this to read it, light cum play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28335312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shieldstan/pseuds/shieldstan
Summary: camboy dean gets interrupted ;)
Relationships: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/CM Punk
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Friday Nights

**Author's Note:**

> hii :) my first work i’m posting on here teehee.. it was sitting in my notes app because i thought it was horrible but i went back and read it and it actually doesn’t suck (imo)
> 
> lowercase is intended, not beta read, ignore the half assed title, and enjoy!

dean let out a stuttered exhale, “fuck” he moaned, airy and whiny. he was currently ramming his favorite light pink vibrator against his prostate, only doing so once he reached the desired amount of tips in the chat room. 

“ahhh, god!” he choked out when someone tipped a good chunk of cash, causing the bluetooth connected vibrator to give a little faster, pulsing vibration, only lasting for a moment before it went back to its lower setting, though. 

phil knew dean was doing his livestream. but that didn’t stop his cock from hardening to the moans and cries of his baby boy. fuck, he really wished he could be in there with him. even if he knew dean would let him fuck right after, like every other friday night, let him sink into his sore heat and pound him into a 10 hour sleep, because “it’s your fault you got daddy all riled up, it’s your job to fix it”, he still wished he was in their bedroom, wished he was the one making dean choke on his own spit and cry out to whoever was willing to listen.

he never had good self control when it came to his beautiful baby boy, though. which is why phil found himself pushing open the door to their shared master bedroom. the sight that awaited him was completely and utterly ethereal. dean was on his back, long legs spread too wide for his own good, erratically pumping the vibrator into his tiny hole. his head was tipped back the pillow that his free hand was gripping for life, his neck and collarbones deliciously on display for phil.

dean had reached the point, normally a few minutes before he came, where he passed the brain capacity for verbal communication. his eyes were rolled back in his head, and at the same time his mouth was wide open like he was letting out a scream, but all that came out were small gasps that you could miss if you weren’t absolutely focused on him.

dean looked up and noticed phil standing at the doorway, watching him like the most captivating movie. “i’m- i’m so fucking close,” the boy cried out, not for long though, as he realized what he had said. “i’m sorry. d-daddy said not to swear- good boys don’t swear- i’m so sorry, please-“ he was on the verge of tears. 

“it’s okay baby boy. let daddy help you, okay?” at that dean whined, the butterflies not his tummy felt like that we’re having a race around his insides. “i’m sorry, sir” dean spoke almost immediately, causing his older lover to smirk and chuckle.

“it’s alright baby boy... so, you gonna let me join you or what? i hope i’m not interrupting nothin’ too important,” he spoke as he stalked closer to their king sized bed, “your viewers won’t mind if i join you for a bit, huh? give you what you need?”

dean looked over at his laptop to check the chat room. almost everyone in the chat was begging for phil to join him. if they couldn’t dominate the sweet boy themselves, they might as well watch phil do it to get their rocks off. dean finally looked back at his dom and shook his head, giving him permission to join. 

phil gave dean a grin and put a knee on the bed, leaning down and kissing dean passionately. he worked his hands up into the boy’s soft shaggy curls. “good boy” he spoke once they separated, “you gonna let me fuck you into next week for your little webcam? you think all those men behind the screen’ll be jealous? i know they will. too bad they can’t feel how fucking tight your little hole is. that’s only for me, ain’t it? say it.” dean shivered after he felt his stomach drop with lust. he was already hot and bothered, but with the way his daddy was talking he felt like he could bust any second.

“this hole is yours daddy... only yours” dean finally whined out while clawing at his daddy’s jeans, silently begging for him to take them off and fuck him already. “you’re such a good boy, dean. don’t worry, you’ll get this cock soon. lie back,” phil pushed on his boy’s shoulder lightly to get the order across, which of course, dean obeyed. 

phil seemed satisfied, stepping just out of frame and pulling his tee and jeans off. he climbed back onto the bed and licked up his boy’s stomach, to his chest, to his neck, and ending with a playful bite to his earlobe. he whispered something inaudible to the chat room, then slipped his cock into his boy’s tight hole not a second later. both men gasped, with dean letting his head fall back onto the bed.

phil began a steady rhythm after a moment of slow thrusts, letting out grunts here and there while he watched his boy, mouth wide open and glossy eyes staring up at him. he leaned down and left a sloppy peck on deans open mouth before picking up the pace, fucking into dean’s heat faster and harder. 

the tempo change didn’t go unnoticed by dean, he whined and cried out, begging for his daddy to make him come harder than ever before. “fuck! p-please daddy, i need it so bad, i’m so close, i’m so-“ phil shut him up with a finger to his lips, and for a moment dean looked up at him with the biggest blue puppy dog eyes ever, filled with equal parts confusion and lust. “it’s okay baby, you can cum,” he fucked into dean even faster now, which dean truly thought was impossible. “cum for daddy, show him how much you need his cock. need it to fucking function, huh babe? come on, let go” 

“shit!” dean cried out, his cum splattering up his chest and even reaching his neck area. “i-i’m so- fuck!” dean continued to beg, completely overstimulated and tingly as phil continued to pound him, chasing his own release. “shhh, s’okay boy, fuck, i’m coming” phil groaned and came inside of his baby boy, so tempted to stay inside of his safe, warm, wet heat, but ultimately pulling out to avoid overstimulation.

phil tapped dean’s thigh, “c’mon babe, turn this way, show your fans how you’re leaking with your daddy’s come.” the boy was so out of it, in complete bliss, that phil had to manhandle him to move. with dean so relaxed, the steady flow of come leaking from his hole wasn’t interrupted or held in. 

“holy shit babe, you look so fucked,” phil let out a laugh, a genuine laugh, and turned to the webcam. “‘kay.. lets see.. is this how you turn it-“ the webcam turned black and the chat room disappeared, taking him back to the home screen to show how much they made tonight. apparently there were some lonely fuckers at home watching because they made just over $3,000 from their little play time.

phil wiped off dean’s stomach, he was clearly sleeping now so he tried not to jostle him too much. finally he jumped in bed next to his baby boy and turned off the light, tucking them in and drifting to sleep for the night.


End file.
